1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microelectronic device fabrication. More particularly, the present invention relates to fabrication of a microelectronic storage device. In particular, the present invention relates to a cross-point ferroelectric polymer memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the microelectronics field, continual pressure exists to find faster, denser, and more cost-effective solutions to data storage. Whether the data storage is fast, on-die storage such as static random access memory (SRAM), whether it is the somewhat slower embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM), the even slower off-die dynamic random access memory (DRAM), or whether it is magnetic- or magneto optical disks for mass storage, each technology is constantly being advanced to meet the demand for increased speed and capacity.
It was discovered that some polymers exhibit ferromagnetism. One such polymer is poly vinylidene fluoride (PVDF, whose repeat formula is (CH2—CF2)n) and some of its copolymers. Another continual pressure that exists is lower energy requirements for nonvolatile data storage, particularly for mobile platform data storage that may use storage media such as flash memory or disk drives.
What is needed in the art is a non-volatile, low-power data storage solution.